The Story Of Us
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have a falling out. During a Host Club reunion held at the school, Haruhi admits what really happened that night. Haruhi just isn't sure about whether she should forgive Tamaki's behavior or not.


**Based off of Taylor Swift's "The Story Of Us" song. **

_My fingers wrapped around the door to the third music room, praying that it was going to be silent. I pulled the door open and petals flew from the door, I stepped in and stared at the five boys who were arranged around a chair with a blonde sitting on it. My heart clenched when I saw a soft smile on his face. _

I opened the host club door and stared at all of the people in there. A 'reunion' was being held. The girls stared at my medium hair before tugging me towards Tamaki. I held my hands up with a smile and declared that I was going to go talk to my other friends first; I hadn't seen them in years. My heart beat loudly as Tamaki looked up, no smile on his face. In fact it drained off his face until he turned back to the girl he was entertaining. I chewed on my nail and moved over to the twins. Remarkable fashion designers and tugged me into a hug immediately and started to offer me a job as a model. I had to laugh at this and the girls joined in and I felt people touching my hair. Marvelling at the 'prettiness' of it.

I glanced back at Tamaki and then gave the twins a hug each before waving and moving over to Kyouya. He smiled and then said that he was happy to see me, though he wouldn't be able to stay long. He was going to Italy to see about expanding the business. Then he asked me about my job as a lawyer. I said that it was going well.

Then it was Mitsukuni and Takashi's turn. I walked over and smiled down at Mitsukuni, marvelling at how small he was even as a thirty year old man. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Then offered me a piece of cake and introduced his wife, whom he had brought. She was very beautiful; I had to give her that. I bowed and shook her hand before looking up at Takashi and then looking away immediately.

_"Mori, can you help me?" I nearly shouted from the bathroom. My ankle was swollen up badly and I could barely put any pressure on it. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body as I heard his nearly silent footsteps walk down the hall and open the bathroom door. Then closed it slightly in surprise, before swinging it open and staring blankly at me. "I think I sprained my ankle," I said, praying that it was a sprain and not something like a break. It was starting to bruise. I chewed on my lip as he bent down to stare at it. He carefully lifted my leg and I squeaked in pain._

_He prodded it which I cringed at, then he stood up and held his hand out. I carefully took it, making sure my towel was secured before standing up. He murmured that I should try to put pressure on it. I carefully pressed the pad of my foot onto the tile and immediately pulled away once the pain erupted. He looked frightened as I swayed, I felt the blood rush from my head and I knew I was about to faint. He grabbed my waist and hoisted my up and into my bedroom. He placed me onto the bed and asked me where I kept something that would be easy for me to put on. "There is a nightgown in the drawer," I said and he walked over and tugged one out and lobbed it lightly towards me before saying he was going to get ice._

_When he came back I was already dressed and he helped me get comfortable before gently applying the ice to my ankle. Then he sat down beside me and asked me what had happened. I explained that I slipped getting out of the bathroom and stepped awkwardly and then it started to swell. He nodded and I pressed my lips together before adjusting myself straighter._

_This is where it went to hell._

_I didn't hear the front door open, and when the bedroom door opened I immediately pulled the blanket up, covering the fact that I was wearing my night gown. Tamaki stared at me, flowers in his hand, then looked at Mori and frowned. Then he looked angry. "What the hell are you two doing?"_

_"I hurt my ankle getting out of the shower and Mori was over so he-" I could tell he took that the wrong way because he gripped tighter on the door._

_"You hurt your ankle? Mori-san came in while you were naked?" He asked, his voice trying not to snap._

_"No-"_

_He glared at me before tossing the flowers on the ground and leaving._

Takashi apologized again and I smiled slightly at him. He didn't move to give me a hug, instead he looked over at Tamaki and I sighed. Then he said that he liked my hair cut, and asked if I was living in Japan again or if I was still living in America. I answered truthfully and he smiled slightly. "That's good; you'll be able to see your friends more often," he guided me away from Mitsukuni before bending down slightly, "have you talked to him yet?"

"No, he went back to Japan almost immediately and I threw myself into my job after that-"

"You should talk to him-"

"Since when are you my best friend?" I said with a smile and he grinned back down. "Since when do you smile?" I teased.

"Since I realized that I don't need to hide my feelings with my friends, and I know you should do the same," he said with a shrug and I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you sleepy or drunk?" I asked and sniffed to see if he reeked of booze. He laughed slightly.

"No."

I nodded and gave him a hug before lifting my hand and walking around, chatting with the guests and occasionally throwing glances over at Tamaki. Why hadn't he looked over at me? Does that mean I was just one of the guests? Only one that he had to entertain for a longer period of time? I don't remember every purchasing the time.

I nearly ground my teeth in frustration. Is being here killing him like it's killing me?

This is becoming a tragic story.

I tugged at my blouse and picked up a tray of tea and started to resume my old role in the host club. Giving tea out to the hosts and chatting absentmindedly with the guests. Occasionally Tamaki's group would drift over to me, and after a while I noticed that whenever we got to close he would distract them and guide them away from me. I clenched the tray before going to make some more.

I was scared to face him. Tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me. I brushed my hair out of my eyes before straightening up and turning around. Tamaki had sat down at the piano and was softly playing, smiling brightly. I tugged at my blouse again and then turned around. If he can act if he doesn't care about this, so can I. Though...I do have to admit, I would've liked it better if we were sitting together with all our friends, instead of like this. Everyone spread out with a sea of girls in between.

I missed him. I wanted to tell him, but quite frankly. Didn't know how. I couldn't just go up and say it; I doubt he would even understand the words. The silence between us was killing me. It was deafening in the river of voices.

Then I glanced over at Takashi. Who was talking to his cousin and then saw me looking and waved. I waved back and saw Mitsukuni grin brightly over at me, even his wife waved happily. I

It was nearing the end of the reunion. I saw the girls slowly start to drift out. Which is when Tamaki started to walk over to me, his group had already left and he was alone. As he walked towards me, I felt my hand come up and adjust my hair so it was tucked behind my ear and I lifted up some dishes and placed them on the tray. This is when Takashi lifted it out of my reach and started to help. I saw Tamaki stop in his tracks and glare at Takashi. This was the point where all but Renge.

I placed a cup on the tray before placing my hands on my hips. "Enough of this, Tamaki, I can't believe you," I said, glaring over at him. His eyes shifted over to me in surprise. "That day. I broke my ankle getting out of the shower, Takashi-"

"Since when do you call him Takashi?" Tamaki mumbled, crossing his arms. I nearly groaned. He was acting like a proper jealous teenager rather than how he did when he was a teenager.

I continued as if he never interrupted me, "Takashi was over so I called for him to help me. I put a towel around myself before he entered. He helped me into bed, then left to get ice as I put on my night gown. Then he helped me ice it and then you came in. I'm not the type of girl to cheat on their boyfriend, if you think that then I'm glad we aren't dating anymore," I said and returned to helping Takashi. Who had stopped cleaning. He grabbed my elbow and leaned towards me slightly.

"I meant tell him that you still loved him," Takashi said with a look that made me laugh.

"I shall not tell a lie," I said before taking the tray from him and taking them over to where the school's maids, probably a new edition, were waiting. They took the tray and I turned around to see my friends. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go move in," I said and hugged a few of them as I left.

"Haruhi, wait!" Tamaki called, I stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me.

"Tamaki, I would forgive you if you apologized to me and Takashi and everyone for being such a total ass tonight. You didn't speak to any of them, and if you can tell me that you will stop coming to conclusions. I see Takashi as a friend, and for now nothing more." I smiled and turned around.

"For now? Haruhi!" Tamaki called, but I already closed the door.

The story of us? More like the story of you. A tragedy of the way you rip the hearts out of girls and then throw them on the ground after treating them so kindly. Coming to conclusions that could have been avoided.

For now? Though.

The end.


End file.
